


Boys on Top

by acciohunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciohunnie/pseuds/acciohunnie
Summary: Chanyeol e Kyungsoo são amigos de infância, mas no final do ensino fundamental a família de Kyungsoo se mudou devido ao trabalho da sua mãe. Os dois mantiveram contato durante o tempo separados até que Kyungsoo retornou para sua cidade natal para finalizar o terceiro ano. Ele acabou indo para a escola rival da de Chanyeol, onde entrou para o time de vôlei como levantador. A mesma posição de Kyungsoo na escola dele. E em todos os jogos que tinham um contra o outro, todos se perguntavam o porquê de tanta tensão entre os dois levantadores, que sempre acham um jeito de se provocar em quadra, sem saberem que os dois já namoram a um ano.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Boys on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Deus,eu estou tão nervosa! Já faz um tempinho, que fiz a minha inscrição para esse projeto tão desafiador. Eu gostaria de agradecer ao projeto, por ter me dado a oportunidade de está aqui. E também a minha beta, que foi a pessoa mais importante para que essa história saísse do papel. Sem ela, com certeza essa fanfic não seria nem metade do que é hoje, seu projeto final. E um alô especial para você, que vai ler esse monstrinho que eu criei, um beijo com carinho por ter me dado essa oportunidade. 
> 
> Meu plot é o #41. Cara pessoa que doou o plot, eu não sei se atingi suas expectativas mas eu espero que sim, eu tentei realizar a sua história não sei se saiu como você queria, mas obrigada por ter me escolhido, já que não fui eu que escolhi e sim o plot que me chamou. 
> 
> Caso vocês queiram ouvir a playlist [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1aEcenyVi69Lcs93AqHKH3?si=sw2nltGLQqmraW_0qRxlEA)
> 
> Boa leitura!!!

Kyungsoo não lembrava de algum momento da sua vida em que não tivesse a bola macia de vôlei em mãos. Nem quando suas pernas tão curtas não alcançavam mais de dois passos largos até o pequeno parque que tinha no final da sua rua, onde todas as tardes uma pequena roda de amiguinhos se juntavam para jogar a bola colorida no ar. Essa era a memória mais antiga que Kyungsoo tinha, ali ele já sabia que amaria aquele esporte até não conseguir levantar nenhuma bola. 

O pequeno Kyungsoo corria apressado pela calçada riscada com traços e paralelepípedos, batendo impaciente na porta dos Park, seus vizinhos. Chanyeol estava mais do que pronto dando um aviso á mãe de que sairia para brincar na rua. Os dois garotos eram conhecidos na vizinhança por sempre estarem juntos; onde Kyungsoo estivesse, Chanyeol também estaria.

O amor pelo vôlei ocorreu numa tarde igualzinha a aquela, quando o pai de Chanyeol trouxe uma bola diferente da sua antiga de futebol que o filho tinha furado — já era a décima em menos de três meses. Logo ele bateu o pé, onde já se viu? nem chutar ela podia! O beiço estava maior que sua cara, mas o pai não desistiu, naquela tarde azul, Chanyeol experimentou pela primeira vez levantar a bola e foi um levantamento quase perfeito. Mostrou para Kyungsoo, que não poderia ficar de fora, e o vício foi tão grande que o amigo comprou sua própria bola depois, e logo em seguida, os dois entraram juntos no time infantil de vôlei. 

Os dois garotos jogavam na mesma posição e ambos eram competitivos como duas mulas velhas que não desistiam até ter um vencedor. Tudo era questão de competição para os dois garotos que nem tamanho de gente tinham; quem conseguia correr mais, quem tinha crescido mais nos últimos meses, quem conseguia comer mais... Tudo com eles era resolvido assim, quem fazia mais. 

Suas mães reclamavam bastante do porquê não usarem essa competição idiota para os estudos; onde se já viu usar isso para os estudos? os dois garotos só pensavam em vôlei e comer salgadinhos de milho que deixavam o dedo amarelo depois de uma tarde inteira regada a brincadeiras. E foi assim por um bom tempo, até Kyungsoo deixar o velho ursinho do piu piu de lado e Chanyeol abandonar a velha mamadeira, no início da pré adolescência, onde você não é mais criança, porém também não é um adolescente com todas as letras. Os dois dividiam uma coca cola em cima do trepa trepa e as crianças menores os odiavam por sempre roubar o brinquedo mais alto, eles amavam meter medo nos pirralhos, eram os reis do parquinho. 

— Você acha que a gente vai fazer isso pra sempre? — Chanyeol disse dando mais um gole no refrigerante. 

Kyungsoo tinha sua cabeça em outro lugar naquele instante. Chanyeol sempre era assim, cheio de metáforas e entrelinhas, ele nunca dizia o que realmente queria. 

— Sempre é um longo tempo, Chan, mas o que você quer dizer, hein?

— Quero dizer que, nós sempre seremos amigos, Kyungsoo? 

Era uma pergunta pra lá de complicada; se dissesse sim, poderia estar se enganando também, mas se dissesse não, magoaria Chanyeol, e conhecendo bem o amigo - e o jeito dramático dele ser - uma resposta errada poderia pôr tudo a perder. 

— Você sempre vai gostar de vôlei? 

— É claro. 

— Essa é a sua resposta, Chan. 

Kyungsoo explicou do jeito que Chanyeol entendia, com vôlei. Não tinha nada que o amigo amasse mais que vôlei. Naquela tarde os dois foram reis do seu reino infantil, se provocando e balançando na estrutura de ferro com os joelhos sujos de terra e o suor empapando as camisas com desenhos de super-heróis. 

Foi a última vez que eles brincaram. Um mês depois Kyungsoo acenava da janela do carro para Chanyeol, os dois se encararam por um bom tempo e a dor no coração por se deixarem era evidente. Kyungsoo não estava deixando só o seu melhor amigo para trás, mas também o seu ursinho favorito, e ele encarou a janela até o carro dar volta. 

Chanyeol derramou a primeira lágrima, tinha se dado por vencido e mal sabia ele que, do outro lado da estrada, Kyungsoo estava soluçando agarrado ao chapéu do Luffy que Chanyeol tinha lhe dado dizendo que era o seu maior bem. Os dois combinaram de não chorar, chorar não era coisa de macho. Um pensamento bem leviano na mente dos garotos que estavam longe de ser homens feitos. 

E um breve spoiler sobre os dois: Chanyeol chorou por uma semana inteira no banho e quando sua mãe perguntava o porquê dos seus olhos estarem tão inchados, o jovem Park mentia dizendo que era pelo shampoo que sempre caia em seus olhos. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, não conseguia mais assistir qualquer anime — principalmente o do pirata que estica. 

Ele chorava toda a vez que olhava qualquer coisa que lembrasse o amigo, mas sua fase emo conseguia manter bem a fachada de que ele não se importava, mesmo quando chorava escondido olhando para o mar - sentindo a areia quente entre os dedos dos pés. Diziam os boatos que homem não chora, mas Chanyeol e Kyungsoo não eram homens, e sim dois garotos que não sabiam lidar com aquele saudade que esmagava o peito. 

Kyungsoo estava se mudando para o litoral, era uma oportunidade única para o emprego da sua mãe, o único problema era que Kyungsoo não gostava do mar, e muito menos de mudanças que envolvesse ir para longe de onde tinha nascido. A zanga não se desfez por longos meses, principalmente por ele estar na "aborrecência" - como dizia sua mãe, nesses dias o único som que vinha dele eram de reclamações e portas batendo. O vôlei foi seu único refúgio. Ser levantador foi moleza.

Ninguém entendia como o garoto emo dos olhos grandes era tão bom no esporte, estava nele antes de ir parar naquele fim de mundo com aquele mar idiota. Por outro lado, Kyungsoo estava tendo que desenvolver seu lado Masterchef, já que sua mãe batia o pé dizendo que não ia mais cozinhar para marmanjo nenhum. E lá ia Kyungsoo se aventurar em algo que não fosse miojo de galinha, descobriu que era bom nisso, fazendo pratos variados e até a feira era por conta dele. 

Morar perto do mar não era de tudo tão ruim, foi assim que ele se tornou amigo de Yifan, um desses caras que tinham colares de concha e fazia um sinal estranho com a mão para comprimentos. Foi ele quem o ensinou a ficar em cima de uma prancha sem levar um caldo, logo se abriu mais para o grandão e formaram uma dupla engraçada, mas não mais que ele e Chanyeol.

E por falar nele, andava todo enciumado com o Fan — quando Chanyeol soube do apelido então... Ele alegava que isso chegava perto de uma traição. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, insistia que os dois não tinham assinado nenhum contrato de exclusividade de amizade, e só bastou isso para Chanyeol não responder mais suas mensagens, fazendo com que o baixinho emo fosse depois de uma semana pedir desculpas, dizendo que Chanyeol sempre foi e sempre será o primeiro no seu coração. Kyungsoo realmente achou que a distância seria um empecilho, mas não foi. Os dois garotos trocavam mensagens pelo MSN todos os dias, nem que fosse pra contar algo bobo que tinha acontecido na semana ou sobre a nota ruim em alguma prova. 

— Cara, consegui passar para o time de vôlei daqui! — Kyungsoo dizia ao pé do telefone, enrolando o fio nos dedos balançando os pés para um lado e para o outro. Depois de muita insistência ele finalmente conseguiu uma extensão para o seu quarto, mas com a condição de que não demoraria muito e se sua mãe recebesse mais uma conta com um valor absurdo, ele teria que trabalhar para pagar a conta - e Kyungsoo e trabalho não eram lá coisas que combinavam, tipo blusa de oncinha e short neon. 

Chanyeol do outro lado do estado batia os pés alegremente no assoalho do quarto dando gritos de alegria pelo amigo. 

— _Chanyeol, para de pular aí em cima, você não é cria de macaco pra ficar pulando!_ — Kyungsoo riu. Chanyeol era exagerado quando se travava de emoções. — Desculpa, mãe! Foi mal! Mas e aí? Quando os treinos começam? Você já tem tudo? A bola que eu te dei ainda tá inteira? 

— Chanyeol, calma! Tá tudo okay. Eu fui comprar hoje com o meu pai. Eu tô muito empolgado. E pensar que a minha entrada no time aconteceu de uma forma não convencional. 

— Como assim? — Chanyeol perguntou.

Kyungsoo hesitou em contar essa parte da história para Chanyeol, ele era muito protetor e emocionado quando se tratava dele. Kyungsoo gostava desse lado do amigo, mas não estava totalmente preparado pra tocar naquele assunto. 

— Sabe que você pode me contar qualquer coisa, Soo, eu sou seu melhor amigo. — Chanyeol voltou a falar depois do longo silêncio na linha.

— Sim, você é. Isso vem acontecendo a algum tempo. Sabe, a mudança pra cá me afetou bastante. Um dia eu tinha amigos e todos que eu conhecia ao meu redor, e no outro só tenho meus pais e um monte de caixas espalhadas por uma casa que eu não tenho nenhum apego emocional. E a escola é um lugar perigoso pra alguém como eu, que não se encaixa tão bem numa multidão bronzeada. Isso não é nem pelo fato de eu ser emo tá, ligado? É só a maldade no ser desses sujeitinhos e o líder dos babacas resolveu que seria ótimo mexer com o novato. Ele se acha demais por ser o capitão do time de vôlei e eu juro que tava na minha, meu plano era não me destacar e conseguir ficar o máximo que eu conseguisse longe dele. Mas advinha só? Não consegui. O maldito ficou me provocando, me chamando de nomes sujos, e sabe o que eu disse?

Se tinha uma coisa que Chanyeol sabia era até onde a raiva de Kyungsoo ia. Geralmente ele é uma pessoa calma e muito difícil de sair do sério, mas quando ele saía, até Chanyeol se tremia de medo. E por isso ele deixou com que Kyungsoo falasse por longos minutos. O amigo era do tipo que guardava as suas dores para si e era preciso muita artimanha para Kyungsoo desabafar e desatar a falar como uma matraca. Se ele estava falando, então o negócio era sério mesmo. 

— O que você disse? — Chanyeol respondeu de imediato, cruzando as mãos no peito, enquanto tentava cutucar com os pés o grande pôster do Zoro colocado em sua parede. 

— Eu disse que ele nem sabia levantar uma bola direito e por isso que o pau dele devia ser minúsculo.

Chanyeol se virou de imediato para o telefone gritando um enorme: " _É o que, Do Kyungsoo?"_

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu já estava esperando a surra, Chan. Ele é muito musculoso, eu acho que ele toma bomba, sei lá, pra um garoto da nossa idade isso não é normal. Eu não contava que os amigos dele iriam rir só pra aumentar a minha desgraça, e ele já tava puto e vermelho de raiva. Yeol, eu nunca vou conseguir descrever a sensação que eu tive quando ele me chamou pra ir onde ele estava na quadra, sabe aquela vez que fomos na montanha russa mega louca?

— Lembro, eu ainda tenho pesadelos com aquilo.

— Então, foi pior.

— O cara deve ser um monstro, Soo.

— E ele é, mas enfim, eu fui na cara e sem coragem alguma tentando ao máximo não mostrar que eu estava com medo, né? Quando eu cheguei perto ele me chamou de merdinha e pra uma partida, pra ver se eu fazia melhor. Quando a partida começou, ele logo começou a se exibir com aquela cara de fuinha dele, e naquela altura todo mundo já tava sabendo que eu chamei ele de pau minúsculo e foram me ver apanhar. Eu deixei ele meter ponto e os caras do meu time já estavam rindo, achando que eu não me garantia, logo eu, Yeol, você acredita nisso?

Kyungsoo era um cara observador, sempre foi. Principalmente por seus olhos enormes darem a impressão de que ele era problema, mesmo quando fosse só cegueira genética. Mas nada passava por ele quando se travava de estudar os comportamento das pessoas ao seu redor. Ele sabia quando sua mãe fazia festas surpresas só pelo jeito que ela falava. Ou até mesmo sabia quando Yeol estava com problemas. Aplicar isso ao vôlei foi como tomar doce de criança, principalmente quando se travava de crianças mal criadas. 

Kyungsoo deixava eles se exibirem com seus passes, passando a impressão que o garoto com óculos de garrafa era fraco e frágil. Nada era melhor do que quebrar o ego enorme dos seus adversários, no segundo set ele sabia exatamente onde a bola iria cair e qual jogada eles fariam. Kyungsoo era uma coruja esperta. E seu maior adversário sabia disso. Chanyeol nunca o subestimou.

— E o que você fez? — A voz de Chanyeol vibrou pelos seus ouvidos. 

Kyungsoo deu um longo suspiro por seus lábios e carregava um risinho ridículo de satisfação.

— Eu o fiz engolir bola por bola, Yeol, você sabe que eu não sou vingativo, né? Nem tente dizer que eu sou! Mas talvez, dessa vez, eu fiz por vingança pra ver ele engolindo cada palavra, cada ofensa, empurradas no armário e surras que eu levei. Mexi com o ego dele humilhando-o na frente de toda a nossa turma. Yeol, você tinha que ver a cara dele! Sério, ele não sabia onde se enfiar e as jogadas dele eram muito fáceis de prever, nem teve tanta graça assim. Mas, depois que a partida terminou, eu ri muito da cara dele e fiquei com medo também por ele ter vindo pra cima de mim. A minha sorte foi que o treinador veio e disse: "Filho, onde você estava esse tempo todo?" Agora eu sou um dos levantadores principais. 

— Isso parece uma daquelas histórias de filmes _teens_ adolescente, mas eu gostei. Menos da parte do bullying. — Kyungsoo rolou na cama ficando em frente a janela olhando para o mar que parecia calmo naquela noite. Chanyeol falou novamente. — Você poderia ter me dito, sabia? É pra isso que eu sirvo, Do Kyungsoo, pra te ouvir e dizer tá tudo bem quebra a cara deles e vamos correr! 

— E o que você poderia fazer, Chanyeol? Aposto que eles ainda vão mexer comigo por puro prazer, eu sei me defender. E outra, Fan não ia deixar eles baterem em mim, por mais que ele tenha só altura, mas mete medo. 

— De novo esse Yifan? — Chanyeol rolou os olhos só com a simples menção do _amiguinho_ incrível do seu melhor amigo. Como Kyungsoo não estava lá, ele poderia fazer quantas caretas quisesse quando o nome Yifan aparecesse na conversa. 

— Dá pra parar de implicar com ele? Parece que você tá com ciúmes. 

— E se eu estiver, Kyungsoo, qual o problema? 

Aquilo pegou Kyungsoo de surpresa. Ele não fazia ideia do quão inseguro Chanyeol poderia ser em relação a isso. 

— Você quer que eu escreva uma carta a mão e poste no Orkut dizendo: " _Chanyeol é o meu melhor amigo, único pra mim."_ Porque eu não vou, esquece essa ideia. Mas sim, você é o meu melhor amigo e o único pra mim, o Fan é só o número dois na minha vida tá bom? 

O coração de Chanyeol acelerou perigosamente com aquela "declaração". Era normal ele sentir emoções mais intensas com Kyungsoo, eles eram amigos há anos, mas dessa vez foi diferente, Chanyeol não sabia explicar bem o motivo. Talvez fosse só carência por estar longe do amigo e ver que ele ainda era o seu melhor amigo o balançou de uma forma inexplicável. Ele olhou para o relógio digital ao lado da mesinha perto da sua cama e já passava do seu horário imposto pra dormir, sua mãe iria ficar uma fera se soubesse que ainda não estava dormindo, mas ele não conseguia desligar o telefone, queria sentir Kyungsoo por mais tempo ali, mesmo que fosse por uma linha telefônica. 

— Cara, eu preciso desligar, amanhã eu tenho aula de matemática no primeiro horário e preciso estar disposto. 

— Eu nunca vou entender esse seu amor por exatas.

— Assim como eu não entendo o seu amor por um cara de cabelo verde que tem espadas, não faz sentido!

— Não fala do Zoro na minha frente, Do Kyungsoo, se você tem amor a vida nunca mais você vai falar dele, tá me ouvindo?

Kyungsoo não estava ouvindo, a sua risada cortou toda a pose de Chanyeol ao meio. Por fim, ele desligou o telefone o desejando um bom dia e uma boa aula. Ele se virou para o outro lado da cama puxando sua coberta puída e velha, mas que ainda fazia um excelente trabalho como coberta.

Ele imaginou como seria o sorriso de Kyungsoo naquele momento, foi com isso e com o coração levemente acelerado que Chanyeol se jogou no mundo dos sonhos. Hoje ele botaria culpa na saudade, era só isso, não era? Saudades de Kyungsoo, do riso dele, das brigas dele, e principalmente dele por inteiro. 

...

Chanyeol estava confuso.

Por mais que ele tentasse, aquela equação não se resolvia em sua cabeça. Antigamente ele ainda poderia fingir que ela não existia, mas agora - estando no oitavo ano - tinha que se esforçar pra não rodar no final do ano letivo. Ele não poderia nem sonhar em ficar de recuperação, se não seria bye bye vôlei, bye bye férias, bye bye vídeo games e bye bye Kyungsoo. 

Se bem que fazia três anos de sua mudança, sua antiga casa tinha sido alugada por uma família que tinha um filho da sua idade, Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun era legal e estavam no mesmo time de vôlei juvenil, os dois juntos eram uma dupla e tanto, já que Chanyeol era levantador e o Baek, jogador do meio. Não tinha pra ninguém contra os dois garotos de 13 anos. Os dois gostavam das mesmas coisas, dos mesmo animes, e até tinham o gosto peculiar por salgadinhos de sabores duvidosos. 

Era divertido ter Baekhyun em sua vida mesmo que ainda fosse estranha a sensação de o ver saindo da antiga casa do seu melhor amigo. E por falar nele, Kyungsoo andava sumido por causa das semanas de provas, ele explicou rapidamente na última conversa que tiveram pelo _msn._

O pai de Kyungsoo era bem mais rígido do que seus dois pais juntos numa balança, só de pensar no olhar do Senhor Do na época que os dois levaram bomba em matemática corria um calafrio pelo pescoço do Park. 

Só faltava mais um exercício para Chanyeol até que a luzinha vermelha piscou no seu gasto computador, era Kyungsoo, ele queria falar por webcam. E não tinha mal algum, né? Ele era ótimo com matérias de exatas, poderia quebrar esse galho. 

Ele passou as mãos suadas pelos cabelos castanhos descendo pela camiseta pra tirar os amassados invisíveis, Chanyeol odiava o verde musgo horrendo da sua camiseta. Ele soprou sua própria mão para ver se o bafo tava da hora, o que era totalmente irônico já que Kyungsoo não poderia sentir o cheiro de salgadinho de cebola em seu hálito. Kyungsoo já estava impaciente com a demora do amigo e até mesmo Chanyeol estranhou seu próprio comportamento, era só Kyungsoo, seu melhor amigo Kyungsoo, não tinha pra quê se arrumar todo. 

Chanyeol clicou em aceitar chamada de vídeo e lá estava aquela camiseta preta (assim como todas as outras). Era típico dele estar vestido de preto e com lápis de olho pra expressar toda a angústia que sua alma de treze anos sentia, ele tinha explicado que se vestir de preto era um protesto silencioso por todos os traumas que nunca tinha superado. Por outro lado Chanyeol achava que era puro drama do jovem emo com um poster enorme da Avril Lavigne colado na parede.

— Oi Yeol, tudo bem? Como foi sua semana de provas? — Kyungsoo sorriu e Chanyeol pode jurar que seu lábios automaticamente sorriram junto ao dele tombando sua cabeça para o lado. 

— Poderia ter sido pior. Agora eu tô passando todas as minhas atividades de matemática a limpo, pra ver se eu consigo entender melhor essa matéria do enviado lá do magma.

— Matemática não é tão difícil, deixa eu ver esse exercício aí.

Chanyeol aproximou o caderno bem próximo a câmera. 

— Park, eu não estou vendo nada! Segura direito e afasta mais da câmera.

— Assim?

— Não! Agora não enxergo nada, você sabe que eu tenho astigmatismo! 

Do outro lado da tela, Chanyeol batia a cabeça para tentar encaixar o caderno num ângulo perfeito para que Kyungsoo pudesse enxergar, sem estar longe demais, perto demais ou até mesmo de cabeça pra baixo. 

— Aí, perfeito! Segura aí… Yeol, você tá errando os sinais! Essa conta é fácil, é só trocar os sinais e meios por extremos, pegar o resultado e dividir. Prontinho! 

Kyungsoo observou Chanyeol arregalar os olhos como se tivesse descoberto a cura do câncer, quando na verdade era algo tão simples. E mesmo assim poderia dar quantas explicações ele quisesse, apenas para vê-lo feliz e sorrindo daquele jeito.

— Soo, você é o melhor! 

— Eu não sou o melhor, apenas presto atenção nas aulas. — mas suas orelhas indicavam outra coisa, já que estavam vermelhas. 

Kyungsoo sentiu falta da presença contagiante do amigo, porque eram o meio e extremo um do outro, mas juntos eram a combinação perfeita também. Enquanto Chanyeol refazia o exercício com mais facilidade, Kyungsoo contava que tinha ganhado 98 pontos na sua prova, o que resultou em: sem celular por uma semana. 

— Seu pai é neurótico com nota, sabia? Se eu ganhasse 98 pontos, minha mãe ia me dar um vídeo game novo e quantas sobremesas eu quisesse!

Chanyeol foi interrompido quando Baekhyun bateu na porta, e Kyungsoo achou estranho. O garoto fez um sinal com a mão de aproximação e Baekhyun andou até lá. Chanyeol o puxou pelo pescoço colocando os seus rostos juntos. 

— Soo, esse aqui é o Baek! Ele tá morando na sua antiga casa, não é legal?!

— Meus pais alugaram a casa? — Kyungsoo estava confuso, seus pais não fariam isso.

— Oi Kyungsoo, é um prazer conhecer você. — Baekhyun deu o seu melhor sorriso para conquistar o amigo de Chanyeol.

— Olá Baekhyun, também é um prazer te conhecer. 

— Eu vou ter que roubar esse grandão aqui agora, a gente precisa treinar, mas foi legal finalmente te conhecer. Te espero lá embaixo Chan, tchau Kyungsoo!

— Tchau Baekhyun.

— Tenho que ir agora, cara, depois a gente se fala, certo? 

— Vai lá, bom treino. — Ele se despediu do amigo com um breve aceno de mão.

Seus pais tinham alugado sua casa? E esse tal de Baekhyun, com certeza, estava em seu quarto. Como eles puderem fazer isso sem o consultar antes?! Qual é, era a sua casa, o lugar em que ele tinha nascido e crescido até os dez anos. Não tinha lugar para invasores e, com certeza, esse Baekhyun deve ter passado camadas de tinta na barra de crescimento que os seus pais fizeram para ele! Kyungsoo calçou os chinelos correndo pela casa gritando por sua mãe. Mas só encontrou seu pai em seu escritório afogado em papeladas.

— Sua mãe saiu, campeão, o que foi? 

Seu pai parecia muito cansado, ele era engenheiro e estava trabalhando numa obra importante para outra cidade. Kyungsoo fechou a porta de correr e se sentou na cadeira perto da janela, que tinha uma bela vista.

— Papai, o senhor alugou a nossa casa em Seul? 

Ele retirou os óculos de leitura dando toda a sua atenção para o filho.

— É só por enquanto, não vamos usar ela por um bom tempo, campeão. 

— Vamos voltar pra casa algum dia, papai?

— Claro, campeão, no seu último ano do ensino médio, quando você passar para uma das SKY e se tornar um grande advogado. 

Kyungsoo retraiu o corpo, tirando os olhos do seu pai e focando no mar. Ele esperava muito de si um futuro ao qual Kyungsoo nunca desejou. Ele se levantou, mas antes deu um abraço em seu pai. Kyungsoo entendia que, como filho, essa era a sua única obrigação. Seu pai não queria o mesmo passado para o seu único filho, mas não estava nos planos dele ser um advogado. Kyungsoo gostava de física e queria ser professor, fazer a mudança. Coisa que ele nunca poderia fazer estando atrás de uma mesa, de terno e gravata. 

...

Já era a quadragésima música que Chanyeol ouvia enquanto seus olhos seguiam a paisagem, que passava borrada pela velocidade constante que o carro seguia, até a cidade a qual Kyungsoo vivia há cinco anos. Nesses cinco anos, eles não tiveram muitas chances de se verem pessoalmente a não ser no Natal de 2009. Chanyeol se lembrava bem daquele feriado, já que ganhou o celular que tanto queria: um Nokia de última geração com o jogo da cobrinha e tudo! 

Os dois garotos comeram todas as comidas natalinas possíveis, ganharam vários presentes e se jogaram na neve fofinha e úmida. À noite, eles observaram a árvore de natal, os pezinhos correndo pelo velho piso de madeira que rangia como um gato velho. Ficaram embaixo, observando as luzinhas na noite fria do dia 25. 

Chanyeol já não era mais aquele garoto, era um homem. Já tinha até barba - dois cabelinhos bem ralos, mas dava pra ver. Fez questão de mandar uma foto para Kyungsoo, num ângulo ridículo, e o amigo mandou uma foto do suvaco cabeludo. Era coisa de homem. 

O carro finalmente passou a diminuir a velocidade e uma placa grande dizia "bem-vindo". Chanyeol sorriu pro próprio reflexo trêmulo da janela do carro quando viu Kyungsoo acenar com as duas mãos, ele nunca o tinha visto tão contente. Como um grande cachorro vira lata caramelo que ele era, abriu a porta com brutalidade dando um abraço apertado e tirando o amigo do chão. Chanyeol adorava se exibir. 

Era fascinante ver a pele do Do mais novo bronzeada, ele agora tinha várias pulseiras de pano e uma de conchinhas brancas entrelaçadas num cordão preto, mas a blusa preta com um logo de uma banda emo, essa jamais mudaria. Ele poderia fazer quantos cortes de cabelo modernos quisesse, mas para o Park ele sempre seria o amigo mal encarado, emo e incompreendido numa sociedade idiota.

— Não era você que odiava essas pulseiras de surfistas? — Chanyeol apontou para o braço do amigo que levava suas malas para o seu quarto. Kyungsoo esqueceu de mencionar que agora tinha um belo par de coxas e braços definidos, não que Chanyeol estivesse reparando, claro.

— Já ouviu aquele ditado: "Se você não pode com eles, junte-se a eles"? Agora abre a porta, suas malas são pesadas!

Chanyeol segurou a maçaneta fazendo uma pose elegante, como aqueles porteiros de filmes com hotéis granfinos.

— Sim, senhor. 

— Você é tão palhacinho, Yeol. — Kyungsoo disse o encarando próximo demais, jogando suas malas num canto qualquer do quarto. 

Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não se sentiu mexido com aquilo. Sinceramente, esperava que não fosse tão óbvio que ele sentia assim. Estava em gênero, número e grau apaixonado pelo melhor amigo. 

Tudo começou quando Byun Baekhyun fez a pergunta que valeria um milhão de dólares. 

— Você gosta do Kyungsoo? 

Era uma tarde exaustiva de treino, Chanyeol estava sentado na arquibancada com as pernas para o ar. Se lembrava bem da sensação do coração palpitando como um louco e o seu suor se misturava com o cheiro de mentira. Baekhyun poderia ter todos os defeitos possíveis, como um bom segundo melhor amigo tinha. 

Mas ele era perspicaz, era o que fazia dele um ótimo jogador. 

Mentir para Baekhyun exigia um controle muito bom, por ter sido criado com várias irmãs, ele sentia o cheiro da uma de longe. Chanyeol estava ferrado. 

— Claro que eu gosto, ele é meu melhor amigo. 

Baekhyun empurrou a rede para passar por baixo dela e, a cada passo, a palavra mentiroso surgia na cabeça de Chanyeol em tons gritantes. 

— Você pode mentir para você mesmo, mas pra mim você não consegue, sabe por quê? Por que eu sou sua dupla e sei o que você tá sentindo na quadra, eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão. É escolha sua se quer continuar acreditando nas suas próprias mentiras. 

Chanyeol não conseguia evitar. 

Era impossível. Ele gostava mesmo de Kyungsoo, de como ele comia quando estavam por vídeo chamada, como sua voz ficava mais aveludada com o passar dos minutos na madrugada e das fotos sem camisa na praia. Mas esse fato ele omitiria pelo bem da sua saúde mental. Baekhyun estava certo. Com todos esses sinais, era capaz dele estar há tempos fingindo para si mesmo que era passageiro, que não era nada demais, mas a mentira tem perna curta e Baekhyun não era alto. E ainda estava o encarando como uma mãe que pega o filho quebrando seu vaso favorito.

— Não é bem assim, Baek.

— Não tem essa de "não é bem assim", Chan, você gosta ou não? 

Era só dizer, né? Chanyeol conhecia Baekhyun tempo demais para saber que ele não o julgaria, mas por que, ao mesmo tempo, era tão difícil dizer? Como se sua boca estivesse presa com a cola mais poderosa do mundo. 

— Eu… eu acho que sim. 

— Okay, achar que sim é o mesmo que sim, pelo menos pra mim. 

— Como você descobriu? 

Baekhyun riu atravessando sua bolsa pelo corpo esguio. Era tão óbvio!

— Acho que foi quando a gente tava no oitavo ano e vocês estavam conversando pelo Skype. Chanyeol, você só faltou babar e ele me matar por estar tão próximo de você. Acorda pra realidade, cabeção! — E assim ele se foi, dando um leve aceno com as mãos. 

Desde desse dia Chanyeol, finalmente, tinha admitido que Kyungsoo era como seu passe perfeito. 

...

Ver Kyungsoo pegar uma onda enorme, como se fosse tão normal quanto beber chá da tarde, era incrível. Chanyeol não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, principalmente quando saiu do mar e o seu cérebro apaixonado entrou no clichê de ver o garoto surfista saindo em câmera lenta, sorrindo e jogando o cabelo molhado para trás. 

Ele fincou a prancha na areia fofinha sentando ao lado do Chanyeol. As gotículas de água salgada escorriam pela sua pele não tão mais branca assim, esse negócio de ser emo obscuro não se encaixava no Kyungsoo de férias, aliás, os boatos que ele bebia vinho no cemitério e fazia pactos corriam por aquela cidade, quando na realidade não era bem assim. Kyungsoo gostava de ter um estilo mais alternativo, só que dizer que ele matava gatos já era demais! Ouvir um My Chemical Romance tudo bem, mas matar gatos de forma alguma! 

— Tá pronto, Yeol? 

Chanyeol virou confuso em sua direção.

— Pronto para quê? 

— Surfar, meu camarada! 

Era real e oficial, Kyungsoo tinha sido trocado. Era a única explicação plausível. 

— Quem é você e o que você fez com o meu melhor amigo? 

— Eu ainda sou o mesmo, só tô tentando mudar os boatos sobre mim. 

— Que boatos? 

— Dizem por aí que eu sou satanista e mato gatos toda sexta feira 13. 

Chanyeol rolou na areia rindo do amigo. Kyungsoo poderia até ser mal encarado, mas assassino de bichinhos indefesos com certeza ele não era. 

— Para de rir, seu idiota! Olha só quem tá aí, ei Fan! — Kyungsoo acenou alegremente. 

Wu Yifan. 

Seu inimigo de longa data. É ele conhecia a peça, mas não imaginava que fosse tão alta, contando que Chanyeol tinha 1,85 e ele, 1,87. Será que até nisso ele tinha que ser bom? 

— Chan, esse é o Fan. Fan, esse aqui é Chan. — Kyungsoo parecia genuinamente feliz por está apresentando seus dois amigos, finalmente. 

— Então você é o famoso Chanyeol. Cara, eu já ouço falar de você há tanto tempo que é como se nos conhecêssemos há séculos. 

— Espero que você tenha ouvido só coisas boas de mim.

— Ah, você não imagina o quanto!

— Tá bom né, Yifan, chega! Vamos almoçar e depois vamos ensinar ao garoto da cidade como surfar.

Okay, Chanyeol se sentia um monstro. 

Yifan era um cara muito legal, era divertido, às vezes muito lerdo, como na confusão com os pratos que pediram no almoço do quiosque da sua família. Além de ser gente fina, o cara ainda era bonito! Kyungsoo estava mais do que certo em fazer amizade com ele. Depois de uma longa conversa sobre os gostos compatíveis que compartilhavam, Chanyeol foi se soltando mais quando chegou na sobremesa. Era como se os dois adolescentes fossem amigos de infância e até versões curtas dos seus nomes já estavam usando casualmente.

Todo o ciúme que Chanyeol sentia por Yifan fora pulverizado como num passe de mágica e até trocaram números de telefone! Kyungsoo não poderia estar mais contente com isso, observando duas pessoas muito importantes para si se darem tão bem como agora. Era um alívio.

...

Surfar não aparentava ser tão difícil. 

Errado. Totalmente errado. Chanyeol não conseguia nem ficar em cima daquela prancha demoníaca sem cair e engolir a água salgada. Kyungsoo e Yifan eram tão bons, parecia até que nasceram fazendo isso.

Vantagem de morar em frente ao mar.

Mas o lado bom era que Kyungsoo cuidava muito mais de si, o ajudando a subir na prancha. Teve um momento o qual Yifan falou algo em seu ouvido que deixou o garoto com uma coloração avermelhada. Kyungsoo se jogou no mar para esconder, mas Chanyeol havia percebido mesmo assim. 

Yifan sabia algo, já que olhar na direção dos dois indicava como se soubesse de um grande segredo. Chanyeol não gostou disso, mas resolveu ignorar, já que Kyungsoo agora estava o segurando pela cintura para subir na prancha novamente. Ao final do dia Chanyeol tinha conseguido pegar uma onda e vários caldos, era assustador demais. Mas ele gostou de ter tentado algo novo. Os três garotos se despediram com o sol já dando início de repouso. 

...

O jantar seria especial no último dia em que a família Park ficaria naquela cidade litorânea, como um grande agradecimento pela visita.

As mães conversavam animadamente sobre a casa, enquanto os pais montavam as mesas para o jantar no quintal, rodeado com as mesmas luzes pequenas e amarelas. A família Do era famosa pelos seus jantares. 

Kyungsoo dava o último toque na comida enquanto sua mãe a servia. A conversa fluía facilmente com os copos de vinho sendo esvaziados. Quando o assunto da vez fora os velhos tempos, os dois garotos sabiam que não tinha mais espaço para eles ali. Kyungsoo sussurrou no ouvido de Chanyeol para segui-lo e os adultos sequer repararam que eles tinham se levantado da mesa. Com passos lentos, eles andaram até a cozinha. Kyungsoo abriu o armário especial do seus pais tirando de lá uma garrafa de vinho, Chanyeol ficou apreensivo. 

— Eles vão perceber, Soo.

— Relaxa, Yeol, vamos ser maus meninos hoje. É seu último dia aqui e quero que seja especial. 

Não foi preciso muito para convencê-lo, os dois correram em direção a praia, rindo, enquanto a lua iluminava seus passos na escuridão. 

Chanyeol estava sentado na praia com os pés fundos na areia, sentindo os grãos transpassarem pelos seus dedos. Kyungsoo bebericava o vinho que tinha furtado da adega do seus pais. Os Do's estavam muito ocupados bebendo com os Park's, conversando sobre finanças, o futuro dos filhos e quem ganharia o próximo jogo, para não notar os dois adolescentes fugitivos. 

Era perfeito, perfeito para não pensar em nada que não fosse o mar, o gosto do vinho na boca e Kyungsoo ao seu lado. As estrelas dançavam no céu como crianças serelepes. O Do mais novo já tinha lhe explicado como a lua controla o mar, e ele não pôde deixar de fazer essa comparação ridícula de que ele era o mar e Kyungsoo, sua lua. 

— Park, já pensou se um dia as estrelas sumissem? — Kyungsoo deitou ao seu lado na canga florida, que tinha pego para não se sujarem na areia. 

Ele olhou para os olhos do Kyungsoo, que fez o mesmo para si.

Era nariz, bochechas levemente rosadas pelo álcool, mas a resposta para a sua pergunta boba e inocente estava naqueles dois olhos redondos como as belas luas de Saturno.

— Os poetas não teriam mais para quem declarar seu amor se as estrelas sumissem, teriam que procurar nos seus olhos. 

Chanyeol não tinha coragem, era um medroso, mas o álcool soltava sua língua presa na boca e o cérebro gritava e urrava que ele tinha que parar enquanto ainda houvesse tempo, mas o coração gritava e explodia. Clamando para que ele se derramasse ali mesmo, como as ondas do mar, para fazer companhia. 

— Você tá bêbado e falando besteira! 

Era besteira, Kyungsoo? Ter o coração batendo no ritmo de uma escola de samba em plena Sapucaí? Ou ficar noites sem dormir pensando como seria quando finalmente dissesse o que todo mundo vê, mas você não enxerga? Chanyeol tinha um coração apaixonado demais para ligar para o que era besteira. O que há muito tempo não era. 

Ele se levantou, colocando as mãos estendidas sobre os joelhos, encarando a lua beijar o mar e fazendo uma grande cena de amor para que o jovem se corroesse por dentro, e a pessoa responsável estava bem ao seu lado, mas esse nem imaginava que tamanho sentimento corria pelas veias do amigo.

— Chan, você já se apaixonou? 

— Já, mas não faz muita diferença agora. Eu não tenho coragem para dizer com todas as letras que gosto dessa pessoa. Mas eu acho que essa não era sua pergunta.

— Quem é a pessoa que você gosta?

— Eu só estou bêbado e falando besteira, Soo, me ignora enquanto der. 

— Eu nunca ignoraria você, grandão, tu é o meu melhor amigo. 

E lá estava aquela maldita sentença novamente! Antigamente, ser o melhor amigo de Kyungsoo era a melhor dádiva para Chanyeol. Mas quando finalmente se deu conta de que isso não o fazia mais contente assim, em ser "o melhor amigo", era como levar uma facara dolorosa demais. 

— Não diz isso, Soo, é cruel demais. 

— Chanyeol, eu não estou conseguindo te entender. 

— O que eu estou tentando dizer é que é difícil demais pra mim quando você diz que eu sou seu melhor amigo, quando eu gosto bem mais de você do que amizade, é isso Kyungsoo! 

Dizer aquilo foi como tirar uma tonelada de cima do seu fraco coração, ele escondeu a cabeça entre os joelhos sentindo as lágrimas salgadas invadirem o paladar, se estava chorando pelo pior que estava por vir, ou não, nunca saberia dizer. Do seu lado, Kyungsoo olhava para o céu respirando profundamente, tentando acalmar o coração que batia freneticamente dentro do peito. 

Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo, estava dizendo com todas as letras que gostava dele. Ele gostava dele também? Ou era só os hormônios fazendo efeito na juventude? Kyungsoo não estava sendo racional quando puxou Chanyeol, novamente, para deitar ao seu lado e muito menos quando enxugou as lágrimas que desciam pela bochecha, sua boca fazendo um perfeito círculo pelo susto. 

Kyungsoo caiu em tentação mais uma vez quando encarou aquela carne descendo os dedos levemente pela pele prateada. E que corressem os boatos que Kyungsoo estava fora da casinha quando finalmente beijou aquela boca, com o gosto salgado do mar misturado com as lágrimas. 

O jeito como Chanyeol se entregava fácil a cada movimento que sua boca misturada a dele fazia, deixava o Do cada vez mais imerso naquilo, e quando, finalmente, Chanyeol agiu segurando seu cabelo e descendo a mão pelas suas costas foi como se ele soubesse que precisaria muito disso por todo o tempo restante, precisaria de Chanyeol e dos seus beijos na praia, no asfalto, no sofá, em sua cama e em qualquer lugar que estivessem os dois, e a vontade falando mais alto. 

Depois de muitos beijos, os dois voltaram para a casa sabendo que não seriam mais os mesmos depois do que ocorreu na praia. Chanyeol subiu as escadasprimeiroo, pois se levantaria bem cedo por conta da viagem e essa era uma ótima desculpa para fugir. Dormir era a última coisa que ele conseguiria fazer naquele momento, ainda mais no mesmo cômodo que estava o primeiro garoto que tinha beijado na vida. Kyungsoo subiu minutos depois lhe desejando um boa noite baixinho. As palavras que queriam dizer estavam presas em suas gargantas, mas nenhum deles teve a iniciativa. 

...

Na quadragésima música, Chanyeol estava em sua casa. Seus pais achavam que o seu comportamento estranho era por ter deixado o amigo para trás. Mal sabiam eles que o que ele tinha era mal do coração apaixonado, foi um tolo achando que poderia se agarrar nas esperanças bobas que o seu coração gritava. 

Horas se tornaram dias, dias se tornaram semanas, semanas se tornaram anos. 

Naquele mesmo dia fazia um ano que Chanyeol não falava com Kyungsoo. 

Nesse um ano, Chanyeol se focou no vôlei como um maníaco viciado. Tinha melhorado suas jogadas e o seu time nunca esteve melhor. Baekhyun o conduzia para a vitória e juntos eram como duas muralhas. No primeiro ano do ensino médio Chanyeol escolheu a escola com o melhor time da cidade. Os Wolfs eram conhecidos por terem jogadas incríveis e combinadas com um ace incrível, Sehun, e era impressionante de se observar. Infelizmente Baekhyun não achava o mesmo e não o acompanhou para o time.

— Você sabe que eu odeio os Wolfs, Chanyeol.

— Ei! Agora eu sou um deles.

— E daí, porra. Eu vou te derrotar do mesmo jeito.

— O Black Pearl nunca vai derrotar os Wolfs enquanto eu estiver lá. Taeyong pode até ser um bom levantador, mas eu sou muito melhor. 

— Eu não contaria com isso por muito tempo. 

Baekhyun tinha uma rixa antiga contra Sehun, coisa que Chanyeol nunca entendeu, só sabia que os dois não conseguiam nem ficar perto um do outro. O amigo tinha se mudado da casa Kyungsoo, um dos motivos para ter escolhido o Black Pearl, sua casa ficava mais perto da escola. 

Chanyeol correu pelo caminho de sua casa com os fones altos, uma música barulhenta tocava. Notou que um caminhão de mudança estava estacionado em frente a antiga casa dos Do, talvez tivessem alugado para novas pessoas. Depois de um bom banho ele se jogou na cama sentindo o edredom macio roçar pelas suas pernas, não tinha treino a tarde, então poderia maratonar aquele anime que estava pendente em sua lista há semanas. 

Quando a campainha tocou lá em baixo, a mãe de Chanyeol gritou para que ele abrisse a porta, já que estava ocupada fazendo o jantar, só restou revirar os olhos e se levantar apressadamente correndo pelo assoalho. 

Ele girou a maçaneta dando de cara com Do Kyungsoo. 

Do Kyungsoo de cabelo vermelho e undercut. 

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Chanyeol não queria soar rude, mas era uma enorme surpresa ter Kyungsoo ali quando era para ele estar a quilômetros de distância.

— O bom filho à casa torna. — Ele sorriu.

— Eu não sabia que você estava voltando.

— Você não saberia, Park. Se eu bem me lembro, você não fala comigo há um ano. 

— É, eu-

— Só vim aqui pra perguntar o porquê de você ter me ignorado por tanto tempo. 

Chanyeol fechou a porta atrás de si, sentando no balanço da varanda. Kyungsoo estava com os braços cruzados esperando uma resposta. 

— Eu não queria que isso chegasse nessa proporção, Kyungsoo. 

— Não é o que parece.

Uma risada sem som saiu dos lábios bonitos de Chanyeol. Ele fugiu por um ano do problema para o problema voltar batendo na sua porta, era uma merda essa situação que se encontrava. Poderia dizer a verdade e colocar um ponto final ali ou só se esconder, mas já estava ficando farto de brincar de esconde esconde. Kyungsoo estava esperando uma resposta e ele queria lhe dar. 

— O motivo é que eu surtei! Eu precisava de tempo, Kyungsoo. Não foi fácil pra mim.

— E o que te faz achar que para mim foi super fácil meu melhor amigo me beijar e me ignorar por um ano inteiro, porra! 

— Você se lembra o que eu te disse naquela noite?

— É claro que eu lembro, caralho, eu liguei milhões de vezes para você e sua mãe inventava a mesma desculpa de que você não estava e nem as minhas mensagens você respondeu. Eu queria conversar, tentar entender isso melhor, mas toda vez que eu tentava era como se tivesse falando com um espelho sozinho.

— Eu só tô cansado de fingir que não gosto de você. 

Os lábios de Kyungsoo se comprimiram tentando segurar as lágrimas, mas era impossível naquela situação. 

— Se você gostasse mesmo teria me dado a chance de tentar gostar de você de volta, Chanyeol.

— Kyungsoo, você não sabe o quer. Eu não quero que você goste de mim por pena e, se for melhor eu sair da sua vida, eu saio sem problema algum.

— Quer saber? Vai se fuder! 

Ele correu pela grama bem cortada do jardim dos Park, enquanto as lágrimas corriam pela sua bochecha e a raiva crescia a cada passo que dava. Ele entrou na sua casa batendo a porta do seu quarto, odiando cada segundo daquele inferno mental que se encontrava em sua cabeça. Chanyeol poderia ir pro inferno agora!

O pior de tudo foi a ideia de que ele nem cogitava que Kyungsoo poderia estar gostando dele também. Kyungsoo não era burro, sabia que tinha algo a mais e o beijo só foi a comprovação de que estava mesmo afim dele. Desde de bem pequeno Kyungsoo gostava dos fatos e da lógica. E estar apaixonado pelo melhor amigo não era lógico, era confuso e exaustivo de lidar, porém não era assim que funcionava na realidade. Se fosse, ele estaria agora beijando o outro na varanda da sua casa, como o seu coração estava pedindo, e não chorando dentro do seu quarto.

Chanyeol se sentia arrasado por dentro, como se um furacão tivesse passado pelo seu peito e destruído tudo. Com essa sensação esmagadora dentro de si ele calçou os tênis novamente, saindo para treinar até seu cérebro parar de pensar em Kyungsoo na sua varanda e, principalmente, no dia da praia. 

Os dois garotos não se olhavam e fingiam que não se conheciam. Kyungsoo escolheu o Black Pearl como sua casa nova e Chanyeol, o Wolf. Ambos times rivais, como os dois adolescentes ali. 

Kyungsoo logo foi ganhando fama dentro da comunidade esportiva da cidade. Black Pearl estava numa maré boa de sorte. Para sua surpresa, Baekhyun era bloqueador central do time. Ainda não ia com sua cara, mas não podia negar que ele era um ótimo jogador. Ambos foram entrando num ritmo avassalador e seria assim no próximo jogo. Black Pearl vs Wolf. Era como declarar guerra entre as duas escolas. 

Na quadra Kyungsoo daria tudo de si e faria o possível para tirar a felicidade do Chanyeol com algo que ambos sabiam onde doeria mais. 

— Baekhyun, eu não quero ver você brigando com o Sehun novamente, tá me ouvindo? Se eu souber que você entrou no vestiário dos Wolf para fazer mais uma das sua pegadinhas eu te coloco no banco, garoto. — O treinador passava mais uma vez as jogadas que fariam naquele jogo e Baekhyun rolou os olhos em desacato, murmurando um tudo bem, mas seus lábios diziam outra coisa. 

Kyungsoo tentou a todo custo não olhar para Chanyeol, mas foi quase impossível não virar sua cabeça quando aquela gargalhada tão característica sua inundou seus sentidos. Seu coração se entristeceu por lembrar da briga que tiveram meses atrás, porém seu orgulho não o deixou pensar mais sobre isso. Chanyeol era um idiota.

— Porra, Park, vai se fuder. 

— Disse alguma coisa, Kyungsoo?

Yixing tocou em seu ombro, ele era o ponta do time e suas recepções eram incríveis.

— Tô bem, só desejando que certos lobinhos sejam mortos por caçadores. 

Kyungsoo não ligou quando alguns jogadores do time rival olharam feio pra ele. Cara feia era fome, ditado de Yifan quando Kyungsoo jogava na sua antiga cidade, o coitado faltava ter um infarto. Se tinha uma coisa que ele tinha aprendido, era como provocar o time adversário.

O apito vibrou pelos ouvidos de Kyungsoo. Era seu primeiro jogo em Seul depois de tanto tempo, e principalmente seu primeiro jogo enfrentando seu maior inimigo: Park Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo, seu primeiro amor, mas também seu maior rival. O primeiro saque foi estrondoso, eles eram bons. Os saques eram para destabilizar a formação do time, Sehun era forte. Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun, que parecia estar queimando em brasa, ele levantou os dedos bonitos para os restantes dos jogadores e para Kyungsoo fez o sinal de um. Ele só deixaria Sehun fazer mais um dos seus saques. Mark recebeu a bola com maestria mostrando o ótimo líbero que o Black Pearl tem. 

A torcida gritou pelo nome do time e o levantador sentiu uma onda de energia enorme subindo pelos braços, bateu palmas esperando para atacar. E sua chance veio quando os jogadores do meio fizeram uma boa jogada, Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun que logo entendeu e correu como um raio certeiro, Baekhyun era famoso por isso, por seus passes rápidos. A bola bateu em cheio em sua mão bonita e calejada, logo acertando perfeitamente a quadra laranja os fazendo baterem as mãos em comemoração. Kyungsoo olhou para Chanyeol com desdém. 

— Park, eu ouvi falar muito de você, mas até agora não tô vendo nada de especial. O pessoal se contenta com pouca merda. 

O Wolf inteiro olhou para ele. Estava armado o que ele mais queria: provocar Chanyeol até chegar ao limite. Por conhecer muito bem o levantador rival, sabia o seu limite e até onde ele aguentaria as provocações. Chanyeol tinha um pavio curto e era extremamente competitivo. 

No primeiro set o Black Pearl tinha vencido. Baekhyun fez questão de trombar com Sehun de propósito, parecia que sairia uma briga entre os dois. Os técnicos entraram na frente impedindo junto com os capitães do time Minseok e Junmyeon. 

No segundo set foi como se Chanyeol finalmente estivesse acordado, metendo pontos atrás de pontos e com jogadas incríveis tirando todo o fôlego de Kyungsoo e da torcida que gritava seu nome.

— É pouca merda pra você, Do, ter seu nome gritado assim? Você chegou agora, é um Zé ninguém. 

— Zé ninguém a sua bunda seu filho da puta. 

Kyungsoo não queria xingar a tia Park, mas para Chanyeol aquele tinha sido o estopim. Ele levantou a rede peitando Kyungsoo que não se intimidou com os bons centímetros que ele tinha e apontando o dedo em seu peito. Os técnicos pediram tempo e os dois ficaram no banco pelo final do terceiro set inteiro. 

Os levantadores estavam morrendo de ódio. Por dentro Kyungsoo respirava pesado querendo socar alguma coisa e do outro lado, Chanyeol tinha a cabeça baixa batendo a perna com força no chão. Já ouviram aquele ditado: "cabeça vazia, oficina do diabo"? Pois bem, provando que nem tudo que já estava ruim poderia piorar, Kyungsoo se levantou do banco chamando a atenção do Park com um assobio, apontando para o vestiário que ficava afastado. Se eles teriam que sair no soco, seria sem interrupções de terceiros. Ele saiu primeiro, o jogo estava 5x7 para o Wolf e estava deixando seu cargo para Taeyong que dava conta do recado.

Ninguém percebeu Kyungsoo saindo de fininho com o Park logo atrás, os dois entraram no vestiário com sangue nos olhos. Chanyeol não esperou Kyungsoo fechar a porta para dizer logo tudo o que estava engasgado.

— Qual o seu problema hein, seu filho da puta? Você voltou do nada e já quer cantar de galo na minha posição, tirando onda pra cima de mim e na frente do meu time, perdeu a noção do juízo? — Chanyeol cruzou os braços, Kyungsoo nunca tinha recebido aquele olhar dele e, em meses, esse era o único que ele tinha agora.

— Você sempre soube que eu sempre fui muito melhor levantador que você, Park. Tá bravinho por perder seu posto, é? 

Chanyeol se virou e foi andando até onde ele estava encostado na parede de azulejos brancos. Kyungsoo não era de sentir medo ou se intimidar fácil, mas quando viu a expressão de Chanyeol, suas pernas fraquejaram. 

— Eu quero muito ver você tentar. — Ele disse bem perto do seu rosto. Com uma mão segurando seu corpo na parede, encurralando Kyungsoo sem escapatória alguma. 

E provando mais uma vez que juízo e senso de perigo era algo que ele desconhecia: Kyungsoo não aguentou, puxando o pescoço do Park com as mãos e o beijando com tanta raiva que poderia facilmente socá-lo depois de beijar muito aquela boca. Chanyeol colocou seu joelho como apoio para Kyungsoo, puxando seus cabelos castanhos mais uma vez. A blusa fina e cinza do Wolf era a única coisa que Kyungsoo estava segurando enquanto Chanyeol beijava seu pescoço, colocando suas mãos juntas acima de sua cabeça. 

Kyungsoo nunca tinha beijado assim, com raiva, mas estava gostando demais de ver o levantador dos Wolfs perdendo o controle enquanto tinha suas mãos por baixo da sua camisa preta do Black Pearl. Quando Chanyeol apertou sua bunda, Kyungsoo rebolou minimamente em cima das sua coxas e o shorts finos não ajudavam em nada. Eles estariam prestes a fazer uma loucura naquele vestiário se não fosse pela voz de Baekhyun em seus ouvidos. Pera, Baekhyun? Se Baekhyun estava falando isso significava que o jogo tinha acabado! Kyungsoo apartou o beijo se segurando muito para não voltar quando tinha Chanyeol agarrado em sua cintura e o prendendo entre a porta, beijando bem na curvatura do seu pescoço. 

— Chanyeol, meu time tá vindo pra cá, se eles nos verem assim, vai ferrar nós dois. 

Com isso, Chanyeol parou suas investidas.Realmente tinham vozes no corredor. Ele olhou para Kyungsoo desesperado, como se perguntasse "o que a gente faz agora?" Não era sua melhor ideia, mas era a única que veio em sua cabeça. 

— Sim, Park, você é um levantador de merda. Nem seu time aguenta mais suas jogadas medíocres. Se você quer brigar, pode vir. Eu não tenho medo de acabar com você nem aqui e nem na quadra, seu cuzão.

Chanyeol o olhou como se ele fosse louco, e talvez ele estivesse mesmo.

— O que você tá fazendo? — Perguntou ele baixinho. 

— Apenas entre no personagem, finja que a gente tá discutindo. — Kyungsoo se apressou a falar.

— Eu não bato em pessoas insignificantes, Kyungsoo. Por mim você pode ir a merda com o seu timezinho fraco, seu pau no cu. 

Kyungsoo fez um aceno de joinha enquanto Chanyeol se curvava, abafando os sons de risos. 

O burburinho na porta do vestiário foi aumentando cada vez mais, até que Junmyeon abriu a porta de vez junto a Baekhyun, que estava atrás de si.

— O que tá acontecendo aqui? — O capitão do Black Pearl falou, Kyungsoo agradeceu muito por ter tido aulas de teatro na escola. 

— Esse babaca do Park que veio atrás de mim, capitão, acho que ele não suporta a ideia de saber que perdeu seu posto como melhor levantador, já que bom ele nunca foi. 

— Vai se foder, Kyungsoo. — O levantador dos Wolfs saiu do vestiário, mas antes olhou para Kyungsoo quando ninguém estava observando, dando um sorriso mínimo para ele que o retribuiu enquanto Junmyeon lhe dava um esporro.

— Eu não quero saber de brigas dentro da quadra, Do Kyungsoo. Se de onde você veio era normal, aqui não é. O Black Pearl leva seus jogos muito a sério e se você não aguenta, saia do time. E que isso não se repita novamente, nós quase perdemos por sua culpa. Eu fui claro?

— Sim, senhor. 

O time se reuniu na porta do ginásio com os uniformes guardados na mochila, Kyungsoo tinha um casaco do time por cima de uma blusa branca e uma calça de moletom preta, ele não gostava de sair pingando de suor depois de jogos e treinos. Chanyeol estava do outro lado conversando com os seus companheiros de time. Depois do que aconteceu no vestiário, Kyungsoo já não tinha mais certeza de nada, apenas que queria que aquele beijo e vários outros se repetissem. 

Depois de um ano sem falar com o Park e alguns meses morando novamente em frente a sua casa, era como se a barreira que os dois tinham construindo por erros bobos fosse se quebrando aos poucos. Kyungsoo ainda estava com raiva, mas ela não falava mais alto como antigamente. Ele subiu no ônibus relaxando a cabeça enquanto o MP3 tocava alguma música que ele não se deu ao trabalho de lembrar o nome. 

Era estranho olhar pela sua janela e não ter o mar para fazer companhia. Quem diria, Do Kyungsoo com saudade do mar. De longe dava pra ver, com a sua vista astigmática, a luz do quarto de Chanyeol acesa, ele suspirou. Seu celular tocou minutos depois, era Fan. 

— Oi, Fan Fan. — Kyungsoo disse rindo.

— Oi, Soo, tá tudo bem? Alguém trocou meu melhor amigo por outra pessoa, você não costumava ser tão carinhoso assim.

— Eu vou desligar esse telefone se você continuar com isso. 

Os dois amigos conversaram sobre a terra, a água e o mar. Kris estava planejando sua viagem para o Canadá, e Kyungsoo falava sobre a escola e o time. 

— Fan, eu fiz uma coisa.

— Tá tudo bem, a gente ainda pode esconder o corpo e ninguém nunca vai saber.

Kyungsoo gargalhou, ele estava sentindo tanta falta de Yifan.

— Eu beijei o Chanyeol no vestiário depois de xingar ele de filha da puta.

— _É o quê??_

— A gente tinha brigado antes, você sabe que a gente tava brigado, e quando eu vi ele foi como se a gente estivesse na praia, no dia que ele me beijou. 

— E como foi, ele te explicou? 

— Ele disse que surtou e não queria fingir que não gostava de mim. E eu fiquei "Chanyeol, eu também quero gostar de você" e mandei ele se fuder. Aí ele disse que eu não sabia o que eu queria.

Um silêncio ficou pela linha por um tempo até Kris voltar a falar.

— Soo, você não sabe o que quer, né, meu bem. Sabe que dizer "eu também quero gostar de você" não é 100% de certeza, entende? Achei que a gente tinha passado dessa fase. 

— Mas eu gosto dele, Kris!

— Não é pra mim que você tem que dizer, meu deus! Vocês complicam demais algo tão simples. Vai lá e diz que gosta dele.

— Depois do que eu fiz não sei se ele quer também.

— Kyungsoo, você é tão burro, mas tão inteligente! Ele é louco por você, será que você ainda não entendeu?! 

Kyungsoo apertou o celular e olhou para baixo, vendo Chanyeol encostado no carro com um moletom e uma calça jeans. Se for para se arrepender, que seja por ter amado Chanyeol em todas as suas versões, porque era amor desde o começo. Kyungsoo bagunçou os cabelos pegando uma jaqueta jeans velha toda customizada. 

— Kris, obrigado. 

— Vai lá, meu garoto.

E Kyungsoo foi. Seus pais estavam no sofá assistindo novela, ele disse que ia sair, sem esperar por autorização. O vento arrepiou seu corpo, ou talvez fosse só Chanyeol o encarando surpreso. Kyungsoo se aproximou dele pegando suas bochechas e beijando seus lábios sem pressa, era um beijo de saudade sem palavras. Ele queria que Chanyeol também sentisse tudo o que estava no seu peito. 

— Me leva pra longe daqui, para onde só vai ter eu e você. — Ele rodeou seus braços no pescoço do amante.

O antigo parquinho da sua infância estava mudado, assim como os dois garotos. Eles se sentaram no balanço rindo como dois meninos inocentes. Não queriam falar sobre o que tinha acontecido dois dias atrás e nem meses antes, não era importante agora. Kyungsoo deu um impulso maior.

— Chanyeol, eu tô totalmente apaixonado por você! — O grito de liberdade foi uma das melhores coisas que fez olhando para ele, que tinha um sorriso grande o esperando na volta. 

Eles se beijaram novamente no balanço, depois se sentaram na grama com Kyungsoo em seu peito - que batia ritmado. 

— A gente tá namorando agora? Assim, só pra deixar claro. 

— Eu não vejo problema algum. 

Kyungsoo fez uma pasta mental para guardar todos os sorrisos bonitos de Chanyeol. Eles voltaram para casa de mãos dadas no escuro, Chanyeol fez questão de levar ele até a porta, dando um beijinho e outro e mais outro até Kyungsoo entrar em casa, fechando a porta. Já era além do horário que ele poderia estar fora de casa, mas não se importou. Subiu devagarinho para o seu quarto com os tênis nas mãos. 

...

Passaram dois meses que eles estavam oficialmente namorando. Kyungsoo usava um colar com o símbolo dos piratas com chapéus de palha e Chanyeol, um colar de concha. Ninguém sabia o significado, mas para os dois eram como se um tivesse um pequeno pedaço do outro no pescoço. Kyungsoo estava mais feliz e receptivo com os seus passes, melhorando a cada dia mais e Chanyeol sorria bobo pra qualquer um que passasse. 

Às noites, eles passeavam de carro e lanchavam por qualquer lugar que desse. 

Chegou o fatídico dia em que Chanyeol o questionou: "porque você não conta para os seus pais?" Bom, Kyungsoo nunca foi muito namorador, tanto que depois que beijou Chanyeol na praia, esse sendo seu primeiro beijo, decidiu que iria experimentar mais e, numa dessas festas com gente esquisita que Yifan mantinha amizade, ele beijou cinco pessoas: duas meninas e três garotos, com um copo na mão ele se sentia muito corajoso e foi bom, mas não era a mesma coisa, não tinha um formigamento ou borboletas pelo estômago. Eram só bocas trocando saliva sem sentimentos, ele achava chato demais. 

Com Chanyeol ele sentia todos os sintomas possíveis de estar apaixonado, era o garoto que gostava, que o tirava dos trilhos de uma vida monótona, quem lhe dava uma dose de rebeldia todos os dias quando saía depois do treino, na surdina, para dar uns amassos no banco do carro da tia do Park. Contar para os seus pais que era bissexual em pleno 2014 era algo difícil. O medo de ser jogado para fora de casa ou até mesmo exilado pelos pais, como sendo um filho ingrato, lhe tirava o sono todas as noites. 

Kyungsoo esperou pelo dia que seu pai não estaria em casa. Conversar com sua mãe sempre foi mais fácil do que falar com o seu pai, não que eles não fossem carinhosos ou um bom pai, mas tinha uma outra face dele que o amedrontava: a face de tutor, aquele que queria sempre a perfeição vindo dele. Por mais que Chanyeol sempre o dissesse que cada pedacinho do seu corpo era perfeito, era diferente da perfeição que o seu pai desejava para si. Kyungsoo tinha que ser o melhor em tudo, suas notas tinham que ser impecáveis. Ser imperfeito não estava em opção. Ele chegou da escola colocando sua mochila no chão, encostada com as pastas de documentos da mãe. Ela estava sentada na mesa separando arroz e Kyungsoo a achava a mulher mais linda do mundo. 

Ele se sentou no banquinho segurando as mãos e entrelaçando os dedos, esses que batiam num ritmo frenético. Era a chance perfeita. 

Kyungsoo pigarreou para chamar sua atenção.

Seria uma ótima hora para fazer uma oração, se acreditasse em Deus.

— Mãe, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar, mas antes de tudo não foi algo que eu pude controlar. — O olhar firme que tinha herdado dela logo o encarou como espelho. A senhora Do largou seu serviço para prestar atenção no filho.

— O que foi?

Kyungsoo suspirou. 

— Sabe o Chanyeol? No dia em que os Parks vieram nos visitar, eu e ele fugimos para a praia. Nesse dia ele me beijou e disse que tinha sentimentos por mim, eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer naquele instante e ele também. Depois disso passamos um ano sem nos falar. 

— Meu querido, é isso que você quer me contar? Que está apaixonado por Chanyeol.

A mulher se levantou da cadeira abraçando o filho com força, aquilo significava muito para ele. 

— Não, o que eu quero dizer é que a gente tá namorando há dois meses. — Kyungsoo disse, abafado no peito dela, enquanto sua mão deslizava pelo seu cabelo. 

— Meu querido, eu já sabia. 

Foi a vez de Kyungsoo perder a face, como assim ela já sabia? Ele tinha escondido tão bem.

— Tava na sua cara, Kyungsoo. Todo mundo percebeu, só você não via. Eu posso não ser mais tão novinha, mas também já fui uma mulher apaixonada. Você olha para o Chanyeol da mesma forma que eu olho para o seu pai. 

Kyungsoo a abraçou mais forte ainda, lágrimas de felicidade e alívio molhavam a camisola de cetim. Ela queria saber de todos os detalhes e Kyungsoo ficou envergonhado, mas não tinha mais nada que pudesse esconder. Ele contou da briga, da parte do jogo, obviamente tirando a parte que eles estavam quase com a mão enfiada no short um do outro, o pedido de namoro. Ele se sentia como uma mocinha dos doramas contando sua história com o príncipe encantado, mesmo que Chanyeol estivesse longe disso. 

Os pais de Chanyeol já sabiam de tudo e agora ele tinha passe livre para namorarem no sofá, dando a velha desculpa de que iriam assistir um filme.

O seu temor pela reação do pai foi o consumindo. Ele não se opôs a Chanyeol ser um garoto, mas pelo namoro sim. Por meses um clima sufocante pairava pela casa dos Do. 

Seu pai já não falava nada que não fosse o mínino de palavras cordiais. Sua mãe não aguentou por muito tempo até vir o grande estopim para a grande discussão que estava acontecendo. 

Kyungsoo estava sentado na mesa, não podia contar com a proteção da sua mãe para sempre. Seu pai tinha os cotovelos firmes na mesa, o queixo apoiado nas mãos e aquele olhar como se Kyungsoo tivesse fudido com tudo o consumia por inteiro.

— Você gosta mesmo desse rapaz ou tá fazendo isso para chamar a minha atenção? É o seu joguinho para não ir para uma das SKY? 

O homem não aguentou ficar calado olhando bem para os olhos do filho. Como se ele tivesse jogando fora todo o seu esforço.

Era sempre assim com ele. Faculdade e ser bem sucedido. O que Kyungsoo achava sobre isso não importava. 

— Pai, eu nunca colocaria a minha felicidade à prova assim. Eu não gosto do Chanyeol, eu o amo. O senhor fala dele como se não o conhecesse há anos! Perder a nossa relação por estar amando quem eu sempre amei é mais importante? Não importa a porcaria da faculdade. Só se importa com isso? E o que eu quero não importa? — Estava claro que aquela conversa era pra ter sido discutida há bastante tempo. Kyungsoo não aguentava mais prender toda a sua insatisfação por não ter livre arbítrio no seu próprio futuro.

— Você é só uma criança, Kyungsoo! Que acha que sabe o que é amor. Mas você está enganado.

— Não pai, o senhor está errado. Errado sobre tudo.

— Não vou discutir isso com um adolescente que não sabe o quer. Você vai para uma das SKY, vai ser advogado e entrar com a bolsa de vôlei, e não vamos mais falar sobre isso. 

— Eu não quero. Não foi essa a vida que eu planejei pra mim, foi que você planejou pra mim, pai! Sim, eu vou entrar em uma SKY. O vôlei vai me ajudar e serei um ótimo professor, e não tem nada que você possa dizer que me faça mudar de ideia. — Kyungsoo se levantou da cadeira deixando seu pai falar sozinho, quando estava quase subindo as escadas para ir ao seu quarto ele virou os calcanhares. Ainda faltava mais uma coisa para ser dita. — Se o senhor não aceita as decisões, não aceita Chanyeol como meu namorado, então você também não me aceita.

E ele bateu a porta do quarto com força tentando abafar o som da discussão acalorada que vinha da cozinha. 

Se passou um longo mês. Pai e filho não se falavam e ignoravam a existência um do outro. Kyungsoo gostaria de sentir a culpa, mas ela nunca veio. Chanyeol tinha lhe dito muitas vezes que não era errado se sentir livre e sem culpa por apenas tomar as rédeas da sua própria vida. 

O som da TV ligada num filme qualquer abafava os pensamentos do dele. Seu pai se sentou na sua velha poltrona que não jogava fora por nada, ele tinha essa mania de sempre guardar o antigo.

— Filho, eu sempre achei que tivesse a obrigação de guiar cada passo seu. Mas agora com você já um homem formado, eu vi o quão ingênuo eu foi. Você me perdoa, campeão? Eu odeio ficar brigado com você. Sua mãe não fala comigo há tanto tempo, estou cansado de dormir no sofá do escritório. 

Não foi preciso muito para Kyungsoo perdoar seu velho pai. Na primeira visita oficial como namorado, Chanyeol estava suando frio. O senhor Do fez aquele velho interrogatório como se não conhecesse a isca. Logo os dois se tornaram amigos, seu pai arrastava o namorado para um jogo da canastra. É, ele tinha perdido o namorado para o seu próprio pai!

...

_— Hoje a quadra vibra com a semifinal da liga juvenil de 2015! De um lado temos Black Pearl, com um ótimo time e com defesas espetaculares, e do outro, Wolf, com as suas estratégias maravilhosas._

A batida da bola em contato com o piso da quadra era o único barulho que Kyungsoo tentava não abafar, se concentrando nele. O quarto set decisivo separaria dele para a final. Se tudo desse certo, o Black Pearl enfrentaria o Gravity, o camisa 10 se concentrou apenas em fazer seu time vencer. Não queria olhar para o seu maior rival do outro lado da rede, não agora, isso não importava. 

Os seus pés cansados enviavam ondas de realidade a todo instante de que perder não seria opção. O fantasma da derrota do ano passado contra os Wolfs ainda assombrava todos os jogadores naquela quadra, perder seria como dar adeus a todos os esforços, dias treinando sem parar, dores musculares para os veteranos. Era como decepcionar um time inteiro incluindo o treinador. Kyungsoo não queria imaginar a pressão que Junmyeon estava sentindo, já que ele, Yixing e Baekhyun eram os tão amados veteranos pelos seus calouros, a promessa forte de que esse ano a taça seria deles não passaria de palavras em vão. A taça seria deles.

Jongdae lançou a bola no ar e o impacto dela fez com que Luhan não conseguisse receber ela tão bem, indo parar além da linha. Era ponto deles.

— Bom saque, Dae! — Baekhyun gritou. 

_— O número 21 fez um ótimo saque, desestabilizando a defesa do líbero adversário faltando pouco para o match point, podemos esperar uma das jogadas do levantador 11?_

Pelo o que dependesse de Chanyeol, não seria hoje que ele sairia daquela quadra sem ser o rei! A sensação da bola em sua mão era algo surreal e a rapidez com que ela sumia diante dos seus olhos, como mágica, o deixava eufórico, já que acertava exatamente na mão calejada de Jongin, batendo num espaço vago diante da defesa do Black Pearl. O que ele mais gostava era o olhar de confusão de todos, não era atoa que ele era chamado de rei. 

_— Aí está ele, número 11! Acompanhado de uma finta incrível deixando o camisa 4 em espanto!_

O placar marcava 23x22, os Wolfs estavam começando a ganhar ainda mais confiança, estava na hora de mostrar o porquê Kyungsoo era chamado de baixinho, usando sua arma secreta. O olhar de Junmyeon dizia tudo: estava na hora. 

Quando a bola veio em sua mão, Baekhyun estava no final da rede esperando a bola, uma ótima distração já que todos conheciam a dupla pela sua jogada rápida. Os jogadores da ponta ficaram atentos aos seus movimentos, era a chance perfeita. Jongdae, Junmyeon e Yixing vinham logo atrás, confundindo os jogadores, Kyungsoo jogou a bola no momento exato que todos pularam quando Jongdae acertou em cheio ganhando o jogo. 

Ele se jogou no chão e seus companheiros de time se lançaram contra ele, esmagando seu corpo doído, mas ele não importava mais com a dor. Lágrimas e suor se misturavam ao soluço que vinha de Baekhyun acompanhado de Junmyeon, o que tornava aquele momento mais mágico. Eles estavam na final! 

_— E o Black Pearl vence esse jogo indo direto para a semi final, jogando contra o Gravity! O sonho desses jovens se realizando depois de uma derrota avassaladora no ano passado, fazendo eles se reerguerem trazendo a vitória juntos como um time forte, eles têm tudo para serem uma grande promessa desse ano!_

O time inteiro levantava o treinador, que a esse ponto tinha perdido toda a pose chorando junto ao seu time. Do outro lado da rede, Chanyeol estava agachado abraçado a Jongin. Agora que todo o misto de sentimentos tinha passado, Kyungsoo se sentiu arrasado por ver seu amor assim. O árbitro chamou os dois times para darem os agradecimentos finais. 

— Foi um bom jogo! — Todos disseram em uníssono. 

Kyungsoo correu para onde Chanyeol estava, ele ignorou os chamados de Junmyeon que não queria nenhum um tipo de demonstração de violência contra o time rival, Jongin passou em sua frente já sabendo da fama dos dois, mas ele o empurrou. Ninguém o impediria do que iria fazer. 

Segurando sua mão, Chanyeol tentou esconder suas lágrimas relutantes, mas elas insistiam em cair sem parar. Kyungsoo levou as duas mãos até suas bochechas vermelhinhas pelo esforço de estar em quadra dando tudo de si. Um soluço saiu dos seus lábios, Kyungsoo não poderia estar mais apaixonado por ele. Todos estavam olhando para os dois garotos rivais que um dia foram amigos e agora namorados. 

— Que se foda. 

Kyungsoo puxou o pescoço de Chanyeol se forçando a ficar nas pontas dos pés, sentindo um último suspiro vindo dos seus dedos. Beijou Chanyeol como se pudesse aliviar toda a dor que estava sentindo, ele sabia como esse campeonato era importante para ele. Para os dois, afinal.

De um lado Jongin encarava sem reação, Sehun fingiu surpresa e Junmyeon tinha as mãos na cintura. 

— Finalmente, meu Jesus Cristo! — Baekhyun gritou de um jeito exagerado jogando as mãos para o alto em sinal de louvor. 

Chanyeol rondou sua cintura com os braços escondendo o rosto do namorado no peito, beijando sua testa e colocando seu queixo em cima dos seus cabelos vermelhos pingando a suor. 

Foi ideia dos dois esconderem seu namoro. Para quem não gostava de gestos grandiosos, Kyungsoo deu um grande show naquela quadra. O ditado: "o amor e o ódio andam de mãos dadas." nunca fez tanto sentido, agora era a definição perfeita dos dois. Rivais na quadra e amantes fora dela. 

A cabeça de Chanyeol estava pesada por tanto chorar, bom é que estava recebendo um cafuné muito gostoso deitado no peito do namorado que não o deixou ir para casa. Foi um alívio, a essa hora sua mãe estaria inventando vários métodos não convencionais para melhorar seu humor. 

— Baby, sabe que eu vou para a festa de comemoração, né? Se você quiser, eu não vou, mas eu queria muito ir. — O timbre rouco da sua voz fazia seu peito ressonar, Chanyeol adorava quando o namorado falava.

— Como você é chantagista, Kyungsoo. 

Ele riu entrelaçando suas pernas pelas suas. 

— Eu odeio te ver assim e sabe, uma festa não faz mal pra ninguém. E outra, é a nossa primeira festa como namorados assumidos. Pensa comigo como seria legal a gente chegando lá e todo olhando como se fossemos, sei lá, o John Lennon e a Yoko Ono. 

É, ele tinha razão, seria divertido. 

— Tá! Todo mundo do Wolf já ia mesmo. — Kyungsoo beijou o biquinho fofo do namorado. 

— Sabia que você fica adorável todo manhoso assim. 

— É claro que eu sei, como você acha que eu te conquistei? Usando a minha fofice. 

— Convencido. 

— Mas você me ama. 

— Uhm eu acho que não amo. Será que eu te amo, Park Chanyeol? Essa é uma pergunta tão difícil. 

Chanyeol se apoiou nos braços, não era possível que aquele desgraçado estava fazendo esse joguinho tão sujo. 

— Você não vai dizer que me ama, Kyungsoo? O amor consente sabia?! 

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo rosto molhado do namorado, dando mais um beijinho nele. Chanyeol era tão manhoso. 

— É claro que eu te amo, seu idiota. 

Os dois garotos dormiram abraçados naquela tarde, Kyungsoo passava as mãos pelas costas largas de Chanyeol. Às 22h eles já estavam prontos, Chanyeol penteava o cabelo na frente do espelho enquanto Kyungsoo passava lápis de olho. 

— Porque você tá me olhando assim? — Kyungsoo odiava passar aquele lápis, era incômodo demais, porém a beleza era dura. — Quer passar também? 

Ele acenou com a cabeça, sentando na cadeirinha perto da cabeceira. O que não foi uma tarefa fácil, ele lacrimejava demais toda hora, Kyungsoo tinha que parar o que estava fazendo, dando tapas em seus braços para que ele ficasse quieto. O que não existia no dicionário de Chanyeol. 

— Tô gato demais, aposto que o meu namorado vai ficar com ciúmes. 

— Seu namorado está querendo ir para a festa logo, já estamos atrasados Park. 

Eles foram andando de mãos dadas pela calçada, pulando nas linhas como dois pirralhos. A casa de Junmyeon não ficava muito longe dali, ele como capitão fez questão que a festa fosse por sua conta, mas vindo da boa postura dele não duvidaria nada que estivessem jogando UNO e bebendo refrigerante de laranja. Então imagina o choque que foi quando chegaram perto da casa e Junmyeon estava sem camisa jogado no gramado enquanto Jongin e Yixing pintavam seu rosto com tinta. 

— Olha só, o casalzinho chegou. — Baekhyun, não tão sóbrio assim, cambaleando no meio daquelas pessoas gritando como louco.

— Baekhyun, você está bêbado? Jongin, não era pra você cuidar dele? — Chanyeol disse. 

— Eu não estou bêbado, Park, talvez um pouco alterado. A única coisa que eu definitivamente estou é puto, seu filho da puta, como é que você tá namorando com esse zoiodinho e não me disse nada, se não fosse por mim tu ainda seria virgem! — Baekhyun apontava para o rosto de Kyungsoo, com certeza confundido com Chanyeol. 

— Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? — Por incrível que pareça foi Sehun que fez a pergunta.

Depois do showzinho que Baekhyun deu ele se acalmou mais, não sem antes vomitar no gramado, enquanto Jongin se jogava para o lado com nojo. Kyungsoo estava cuidando dele, de um lado estava o namorado, com a cabeça em seu ombro e as mãos na sua coxa, e do outro, Baekhyun, que estava abraçado com a sua terceira garrafa de água tentando tirar todo o mal que estava sentindo. 

— Fez um ano em setembro, né, amor? — Kyungsoo afirmou com a cabeça.

— Um ano? Como vocês esconderam isso por tanto tempo? E eu achando que vocês se odiavam. — Yixing falou, ele estava ao lado de de Jongin no outro sofá.

— No começo sim, mas era só paixão reprimida. 

Uma hora depois o assunto "Kyungsoo e Chanyeol estão namorando" tinha passado. Junmyeon ainda estava sem camisa, só que em cima da mesa de jantar dançando ao som de alguma música do One Direction, Baekhyun estava sentado e Chanyeol foi falar com alguns jogadores do Gravity. Kyungsoo não os conhecia, mas contando que Chanyeol era uma borboleta, ele não se assustaria se ele conhecesse todos os times daquela cidade.

— Sabe, Do, eu nunca fui muito com a tua cara, nada pessoal, sabe? Só que quando você e o Chanyeol brigaram, eu fiquei muito puto e coloquei pó de mico na sua roupa, desculpa. 

— Ah, então foi você, seu cretino! 

Ele riu bêbado olhando para a direção do ace dos Wolfs.

— Eu fico muito feliz se o Chanyeol está feliz. Então se é você a pessoa que faz o grandão se sentir todo bobo apaixonado, vocês têm a minha benção. 

— Obrigada, eu acho. Só não coloque pó de mico novamente na minha minha roupa, se não eu vou cortar seu pau fora. — Eles deram um toque com as mãos, uma música animada tocava novamente, foi Baekhyun que o puxou para dançarem, sem se preocupar se não sabia dançar. Ele girou o Byun pela mão que quase caiu, mas continuou dançando. — Sabe, Byun, porque você não admite que gosta do Sehun? 

— Eu? Gostar daquele idiota? — Uma risada forçada saiu dos seus lábios bonitos. — Você andou bebendo, Do? Só porque ele é bonito e tem um sorriso que mexe com as minhas pernas? Puff você tá viajando. 

Kyungsoo conhecia bem aquela coisa de esconder que gosta de alguém, já que Byun tinha ajudado Chanyeol, estava na hora de retribuir o favor. Se afastando do Byun, que nem parecia se importar, ele caminhou até o ace que conversava animadamente com as líderes de torcida do Gravity. 

— Sehun, será que a gente podia conversar um pouquinho? Desculpem, meninas, eu vou ter que roubar ele um pouquinho. — Eles se afastaram um pouquinho do grupinho de garotas. 

— O que foi, número 10?

— Sabe o Baekhyun? Então, eu sei que vocês se pegavam no vestiário.

— Foi ele que te contou isso? 

— Não, eu vi. Na verdade, eu e Chanyeol vimos, já que a gente, você sabe.

—Vai direto ao ponto, tampinha. 

— O ponto é que você gosta dele e ele de você. 

— Eu não gosto dele, Kyungsoo. 

— Poxa, se você diz... é que o Taeyong queria ficar com ele, já que por você tudo bem, eu vou dizer pra ele. — Kyungsoo se afastou dando um tchauzinho, agora é só esperar. 

Sehun ficou ali parado, bebendo e olhando para onde Kyungsoo e Baekhyun estavam dançando. Taeyong aparecendo logo depois abraçando Byun na maior intimidade. Eles não tinham nada, mesmo assim Sehun se sentiu incomodado. Mal sabia ele que estava caindo no plano de Kyungsoo. 

Não se aguentando mais, Sehun caminhou até onde eles estavam falando baixinho no ouvido dele, Baekhyun acenou saindo dali agarrado nos braços do ace. Kyungsoo pulou ainda mais ao som da música com Taeyong. 

— Desculpa, hyung, mas eu tenho que ver onde meu namorado se meteu. 

— Vai lá, vou procurar o meu. 

Kyungsoo se afastou vasculhando pela casa até que alguém o puxou pela cintura beijando seu pescoço, ele nem precisou se virar pra saber quem era. 

— Cadê o Baek? — Ele falou baixinho no seu ouvido. Kyungsoo aproveitou para mexer os quadris no ritmo da música. 

— Espero que beijando Oh Sehun. Ei, amor, você sabia que Yixing e Jongin estão ficando? Eu acabei de ver eles se beijando. 

— Kyungsoo, francamente, você é tão lerdo! É claro que eu sabia. 

— Eu nunca percebi. 

— Você demorou anos pra saber que eu era apaixonado por você. 

— Quer ficar sem campeonato e namorado no mesmo dia, Park? 

— Tô brincando esquentadinho. 

Eles dançarem todas as músicas lentas juntos e as agitadas também. Por mais que Kyungsoo fosse um desastre dançando, ele estava dando a mínima. Principalmente quando seus companheiros de times foram batizados com cerveja. Era uma noite perfeita. 

Eles decidiram ficar na casa de Junmyeon mesmo depois de um luta insana de colocar o capitão do Black Pearl para tomar um banho, ele só chorava e dizia que amava todos os companheiros de time. 

— Então quer dizer que o Baekhyun sabe que você não é mais virgem, Park Chanyeol? 

Os dois estavam jogados no colchão, já se passava de um horário aceitável para estar acordado. 

— Eu não me aguentei! Tinha que contar pro meu segundo melhor amigo! 

— Eu contei pro Fan também, então estamos quites. 

Chanyeol o abraçou mais forte rindo todo bobo. 

— Eu te amo, sabia?

— Também te amo Chanyeol, agora tira as mãozinhas do meu short, eu tô podre de cansado. 

— Eu não te amo mais. 

— Foda-se. 

Baekhyun que estava no colchão ao lado grunhia repetindo a palavra "nojento" alto. 

...

Chegando o dia da grande final, Kyungsoo se sentia nervoso. O café da manhã queria voltar e ele já tinha ido ao banheiro cinco vezes em um intervalo curto de tempo. O técnico falava e ele gostaria de ouvir, mas era como se estivesse no fundo de uma piscina e o som não chegasse aos seus ouvidos. Eles juntaram as mãos dando um grito de incentivo. Não queria pensar onde estava e a importância do que estava prestes a acontecer, na verdade, o que mais Kyungsoo queria era se esconder na barra da saia de sua mãe, essa que estava pulando na arquibancada. Ele deu um pequeno aceno.

Seus olhos se focaram para a pessoa ao lado da sua mãe, Chanyeol estava com a sua camisa, o número 10 estampado na frente, oferecendo seu melhor o sorriso e ele não conseguiu se segurar, sorrindo automaticamente para ele. Respirou fundo, droga ele amava tanto Park Chanyeol! 

Ouviu seu nome ser gritado na torcida, era Yifan agarrado com o namorado. Se pudesse, ele subiria ali só para abraçar o amigo. Era uma surpresa tão boa, ele era tão sortudo, sortudo por amar Chanyeol, ter pais incríveis, um time forte e um amigo tão especial. Chanyeol e eles eram um par perfeito e imperfeito e seria assim por muito tempo. 

O apito vibrou e uma corrente de adrenalina correu pela sua espinha. 

Mas claro, antes de tudo ele tinha um campeonato para vencer. 

  
  
  



End file.
